


Traditions

by Awryen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Winter Veil is a time to try new things with those you love.
Relationships: Tess Greymane/Anduin Wrynn (mentioned), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> _(there’s one or two things here that i’m changing from canon)_
> 
> _(the start of this is kind of heavy and probably a little unnecessary, but i needed it to set certain things up before we hit the fluff)_

Another year, another Winter Veil approaching. Only this year, well...things were quiet and a little bitter sweet, but no less happy.

Awryen, along with Varian and Èleryn, had decided to leave. The former king had tried to reason with her a little about staying and fighting the Horde _(well, Sylvanas)_ , but Awryen was tired. The Legion was barely gone a few months before Sylvanas killed her own people in Arathi and killed Caelia Menethil. A shocking development all around seeing as most believed the princess of Lordaeron had been killed by the scourge or her brother.

Seeing the new sparks of war turn into a horribly bright inferno so shortly after facing off against the greatest foe they had ever dealt with...the greatest foe her _people_ had run from for so many centuries...well, she could not take it.

Her only consession was to help Anduin and Jaina bring her people back into the Alliance’s good graces. And yes, that took some time. They had to leave Èleryn with her friend, SunYii, a kind bronze dragon who preferred the serene, sedate life of a pandaren. To ensure her safety, the dragon and her lover, a good natured and slightly jolly draenei monk by the name of Vormir, took her with them to visit the Wandering Isle.

Thus, the ranger and the former king held up their end of the bargin. Kul Tiras was once again amongst the Alliance’s ranks. Along the way, they made a few new friends, one of which had been a major shock to Varian: _Taelia Fordragon_. The former king had nearly pulled the young woman into a tight bear hug, but stopped himself in time before he made things, well, awkward. The young woman barely remembered the man as she spent most of her time in Lordaeron and not Stormwind growing up. He told her about her father, how he fought bravely in Northrend, only to fall and later become the Lich King...

Flynn Fairwind was an...Interesting breath of fresh air. Once or twice, Awryen threatened to confiscate all of his rum and burn it if he did not get his act together, but over all, he had been a good sort. Though what drew her attention the most was the early flirtations between him and Shaw...She and Varian had shared some surprised looks over that one!

Eventually, however, their journey ended in Drustvar _(a most unsettling region)_. After helping Jaina through a few of her own mishaps, she and her mother reconciled and she was evntually named the new Lord Admiral. Done with their bargin, Awryen and Varian had bid her farewell. Things had been awkward between her and the mage, but she had finally decided to thin the ice and wish her luck before giving her a quick one armed hug. She would always hold a tiny amount of resentment deep in her heart over Varian’s death, but she knew Jaina would have saved him had she been able to. So it was time to let things mend.

Saying goodbye to Anduin had been harder. The young king was still reeling from the Legion invasion, the death of his father, meeting Taelia, and just generally being thrust into another harrowing war after the Legion. He had begged her to stay, but she simply could not. Besides, her adopted ward needed a life that was peaceful, even if for only a time, with her and Varian. And Varian, well...he was also _tired_.

Though she could see a veil drop over Anduin’s eyes, shutting his feelings away and turning him professional to her as they bid farewell, she could not help but feel relieved. The last decade had been eventful, but finally defeating the enemy of her people after so many millenia...she just wanted some _peace_.

Thus, we find her and Varian in a little cabin in the mountains of Kun-Lai. They were not so far from Binan Village, which allowed them to trade with them for food, though they did occasionally have visits from Nakara and SunYii if they needed anything the village or the sparse terrain and forests could not provide.

None of that mattered seeing as how the tiny family was busy in the kitchen. With Winter Veil approaching, Awryen had suggested a new treat be added to their tradition.

For the eve of Winter Veil, Awryen had gotten them a book to open and read once midnight hit, with plans of making her special, spicy cocoa. She knew Varian was looking forward to that, but she had some reservations with Èleryn. The child was no more than seven years old and the amount of spice she used could be a little strong for one so young. So, she had spent the day writing down a modified version of her recipe in the hopes of making it just spicy enough for the child to enjoy.

Once she was happy with the changes, Awryen had gone down to the village in hopes of finding the ingredients she needed to make a sweet, boiled custard. She had had the treat many times before over the years and had spoken to a relatively close acquaintance of hers, a Dwarven woman named Jolene, for the recipe.

Once she got back to the cabin, the draenei had pulled the recipe out and read over the instructions. A brow rose at how much went into the preparation for the treat and she knew she was going to need the help.

Awryen thought about how much she wished Anduin was here to participate...but unfortunately, that could not pass. He was busy on the otherside of the world. She sent the smallest of prayers that he would hopefully have Tess there, at the least.

Shaking away her morose thoughts, she smiled softly as she instructed her small ward.

“Alright, Èl, I need you to stand here on this stool and stir. Stir _evenly_ , not too fast _nor_ too slow, ok hon?”

“Yes, mama Rye!!”

“Good. Now _you…_ ”

Turning to Varian, she handed him a bowl full of egg whites and a whisk.

“I need you to whip them into a think foam, love. If you can pull the whisk away and it forms tall peaks? You’re done!!”

“Heh, you _really_ think I can do this?”

Smirking at him, she shrugged.

“Yes I do!! I still have to mix the egg yolks and sugar into a thick paste. This should be easy for you. You’re not actually _cooking._ ”

“Ha ha, _very funny_ , love.”

Throwing the man a smile, she turned back to her work. Taking the separated yolks, she had her own whisk and began to beat them. Once they turned into an even mush, she began to pour the sugar in and whisk them together, the concoction slowly getting more and more thick as she went. Glancing over her shoulder, Awryen watched Varian as he frowned in concentration, his movements quick and precise.

The man may not be able to cook, save for one thing, but she had known his years of practice with swordsmanship would lend to his ability to concentrate and keep an even tempo going as he worked. He just could never pull food out before being over cooked...

Once her bowl was ready, she moved over to Èleryn, who had her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in hard concentration, both hands gripping the handle of the wooden spoon, stirring at just the right speed.

Chuckling softly, Awryen came up beside her, clearing her throat to alert the child. She jerked slightly, but threw her mama a toothy grin in response.

“Am I doing it right, mama Rye?”

“Yes!! You’re doing amazing, hon! Now, let me slowly scoop this into the pot, ok? Keep stirring until I tell you to stop.”

“Ok!”

Awryen scooped the yellowy mess into the pot slowly, small bits a time so it could dissolve and mix properly as the young elf continued to stir. The whole process took a good ten or so minutes, but she wanted to make sure everything combined.

“Rye? I _believe_ this is what you were looking for?”

Scooping the last of the egg yolk mixture into the pot, the draenei glanced up from the pot and looked Varian’s way. In his bowl, she saw what looked like a fluffy cloud captured in place. He removed the whisk and she saw the egg whites pull into a sharp peak.

“Yes!! That is _exactly_ what I asked for, Vare. Nicely done!!” She beamed at him before her smile turned into a grin. “Maybe I can get you cooking in no _time_ , hmm?”

The man just rolled his eyes as he walked up to the stove and took the whisk to place a small dollop of the egg whites unto her nose.

“I can follow _directions_ Rye. _You_ just have to make sure the food is removed. We’re a team effort here…we kind of _have_ to be.”

The last bit was said with a pout. Thing was, he was right. He could whip up food effortlessly. He remembered recipes better than she did!! But when it came time to pull food before they over cooked or burned…well, that skill tended to elude him. Hence, he could not cook. On a technicality.

Awryen wiped the egg whites of her nose using a small towel she had in tucked in her belt.

“True…so hold the bowl over, and using this spatula, scoop the egg whites into the pot. Èl, keep stirring, hon.”

“My arms are getting _tired_ , mama Rye…”

Smiling ruefully at Varian, she turned back to the little elf and gently took the spoon from her.

“Then you can go take a break. Why don’t you go out and play with Wrynn and Larka?”

The little girl shrieked, causing Awryen to flatten her ears against her skull and Varian to wince beside her, she clambered off the stool and ran off into the rest of the cabin.

“Èleryn! Make _sure_ you grab a cloak at least!!”

They could hear the sound of the door closing, the muffled sound of elated laughter and happy barks following after.

Glancing at each other, they two adults just shook their head and turned back to the pot. Awryen cursed softly as she saw the mixture beginning to bubble a bit too much and quickly began to stir. She fervently hoped she had not just added in something burnt…she would never live down the ribbing about “cooking” otherwise.

Satisfied that she, hopefully, saved the custard, Awryen nodded to the man next to her and he began to scoop the egg whites into the mixture. Once this was done, she knew after it rested for a while and was chilled, she would have to add in the vanilla extract.

_‘One thing at a time, Rye. One thing at a time…’_ she thought.

As the last of the egg whites hit the mixture, she sighed in relief. So far, so good!!...until she felt a pair of arms wrap about her waist. Varian grinned at her before he let his chin rest in the crook of her neck.

“How much longer love?”

“Until the mixture can coat a spoon… _why?_ ”

“Hmm, she’s out of the house for a bit…in the mood for a quick one.”

Rolling her eyes, though she could feel the pulse of desire in her abdomen, Awryen groaned, “You are _insatiable!!_ Was this morning not enough?”

“Nope!”

Snickering softly to herself, Awryen continued to stir and did her level best to ignore the light nuzzling and nips to her shoulder, neck and ear. She was absolutely determined to make sure this treat would come out the other side!!

By the time a fresh spoon was dipped into the custard and came away completely coated, she declared it a success and turned off the heat. Against her better judgment, she let the man take her hand and lead her to a small hideaway and soon found herself hoisted against a wall…

* * *

“ _Mama!!_ Wrynn just knocked the _pot_ off the stove!!”

Her nose buried against his neck, Awryen muffled a curse as Varian struggled to keep himself from laughing and giving away their hiding spot.

“ ‘m _sorry_ , love.”

“You are _not_ allowed in the kitchen _anymore_.”

This declaration was met with a growl and she struggled to keep herself quiet, hoping against everything that Èleryn would either take it upon herself to clean up the pot or go back outside...


End file.
